


monster mash.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [95]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “so i read that vampire story then i saw your post for spooky ideas so what if each beatle is something different ( just an example you don’t have to use these) george is a werewolf, paul is a vampire, john is incubus, ringo is a wizard”





	monster mash.

It was a small gathering of various, exciting personalities. A gathering of the entertaining kind and at the centre of it all stood four men, each very different but very alike. They were the highlight of the event but only one really revelled in the attention flocking to him. He was an Incubus after all, notorious for attention- especially of the fairer sex. He batted his eyes and spoke softly to any women who stepped close enough, which they did so very often and with much fervour. His best friend stood behind him, close enough to smell the choice of cologne of the day- brooding with his arms crossed, jealous of the attention the incubus were focusing on someone that weren’t him. He was a vampire, the oldest of the group, ill tempered and slowly reaching the limits of his patience as he resisted calling out to his heart’s affection, ‘_Paul… Paul… Paul_’. 

Only a slight distance away, stood a lone man- a werewolf, with a small being on his shoulder. George, as he had been called the last hundreds of years, silently watched in anticipation and grievance of the lovers quarrel that was sure to come later on. He sighed and looked around for the buffet he felt a building need to escape to- but his companion on his shoulder had continuously insisted on staying whenever his stomach growled and he looked with pleading eyes to the small figure on his shoulder. It was a small faerie, and his bestest friend- Ringo. He wasn’t always so little; he had grown quite adept in his many years at growing and shrinking to incredible sizes, but he lived his place on George’s shoulder, holding on to the younger man’s long and thick hair. They chattered, ignoring the people around them to instead make light of John’s plight. It wasn’t the first time sparks of jealousy flew around him, and surely wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a graveyard smash
> 
> ˋ( ° ▽、° ) ˋ( ° ▽、° )


End file.
